O homem invencível
by Pamela Witch
Summary: As aventuras de Conan, o bárbaro, acompanhado de três leais amigos, em sua peregrinação pela Hybórea, região da antiguidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Os amigos**

_Conan! Não precisava ter subido até aqui em cima, poderíamos ter facilmente contornado esta montanha e com isso poupado os cavalos. - Disse um homem alto, musculoso, de olhos azuis, barba e bigode louro platinado. Siobhan.

_Você está ficando mole Siobhan. Vai ver é esse seu nome. Está lhe transformando em uma velha. - Respondeu-lhe o cimério Conan.

_Você é muito engraçadinho Conan, mas sabe que eu tenho razão. - Falou Siobhan sem um pingo de raiva.

_Ele tem razão Conan, mas eu te entendo. A vista daqui é maravilhosa. Deve te lembrar a Ciméria, não? - Arguiu um homem alto, musculoso, de olhos cor de mel, longos cabelos negros e um cavanhaque. Sprague.

_E como, Sprague. - Respondeu-lhe Conan.

_Se as velhas senhoras já cansaram de fofocar, que tal descermos de uma vez dessa montanha entediante? - Perguntou um homem alto, musculoso, de olhos cinzentos, cabelos louro escuro, curtos e ensebados. Declan.

_Você é de uma gentileza assombrosa Declan. - Ironizou Siobhan.

_Vamos de uma vez.- Decidiu Conan.

Conan gostava de viver ao ar livre. Respirar ar fresco, gelado, com aroma de alfazema e pinho. Isso o lembrava da sua terra natal. A Ciméria, com seus campos gelados e seu vento seco cortante, com as cabras e bodes montanheses e aquele povo arisco, calado, mas muito resistente. Atualmente suas aventuras o tinham levado para longe da Ciméria. Ele estava numa área montanhosa. Tinha a companhia de seus amigos mais fiéis: Sprague, Declan e Siobhan.

Sprague era um homem corajoso, audacioso, excelente espadachim e lutador formidável. Com ele ao seu lado, Conan tinha certeza da vitória. Sprague tinha também uma alma nobre e um coração leal. Conquistava facilmente o coração das mulheres e a simpatia dos homens. Era como se os anos não passassem para ele, que conservava sempre o mesmo espírito heróico e o semblante jovial.

Declan era um homem mais afeito às coisas materiais. Gostava de guerrear, de saquear e de pilhar. Frequentemente se envolvia em disputas sanguinárias por ouro, mulheres ou por opiniões e pontos de vista diferentes dos seus. Suas feições faciais assustavam as pessoas como se sua alma estivesse refletida no seu semblante. Frequentemente Conan tinha que sair fugido por conta das inúmeras querelas em que Declan se envolvia.

Siobhan era um homem do povo. Conhecia seus costumes, gostos, festas e ídolos de adoração. Ficava à vontade em qualquer lugar e todos ficavam à vontade com ele. Se não gostasse de Conan e de viver aventuras, já teria constituído família e se assentaria em uma das inúmeras cidadezinhas, que eles conheciam ao longo de sua jornada. Ele era um homem doméstico e previsível.

Os quatro amigos chegaram ao reino de Quezatl. Era uma cidade construída com pedras e calcário. O palácio do rei era construído com mármore. Havia também uma milícia bem treinada. Conan e seus amigos apresentaram-se ao rei e ofereceram seus serviços.

_Há um serviço para os senhores. Uma pequena parte de meus tesouros foi roubada enquanto era transportada por estrada, para este palácio. Todos sabem que foi roubada pelo bando de Marco, famoso salteador local, mas ninguém sabe seu esconderijo, nem quem são seus parentes e amigos, para podermos interrogá-los. Então estamos sem opções a não ser colocar sua cabeça a prêmio. - Disse o rei Coatl, um homem gordo e pançudo, careca no alto da cabeça, com um rabo de cavalo adornado com pedras preciosas. Entretanto seu semblante era calmo e amistoso.

_Aceitamos o serviço. - Respondeu Conan.

_Ótimo então. Considerem-se meus convidados para jantar esta noite. Será servido cervo, se isso não for contra sua religião. Teremos também danças e música, se for do seu agrado. - Ofereceu o rei.

_Tudo bem, gostamos de tudo isso. - Respondeu um sorridente Siobhan.

Declan olhou-o desgostoso. Ele preferia uma orgia e muita bebedeira. Trocaria de bom grado o jantar do rei pela taverna da cidade. Os amigos depuseram suas armas e assearam-se para o jantar com o rei. A comida era boa e o vinho era farto. A música apesar de tocada em estranhos instrumentos, era agradável ao ouvido. As dançarinas eram graciosas e vestidas com vestes transparentes e douradas. Uma era mais bonita que a outra, mas Conan talvez por efeito do vinho, ficou fascinado por uma dançarina em especial.

Ela era um pouco alta e magra, tinha a pele azeitonada, cabelos cacheados e acobreados, braços e mãos divinos, com movimentos perfeitos e hipnotizantes. Parecia ser uma divindade que estava misturada com as pobres mortais que estavam a dançar a seu lado, sem contudo, chegar-lhe aos pés. Seus olhos se encontraram várias vezes. Conan não se importou em deixar claro que estava interessado na dançarina.

Declan também a percebeu e já ia levantar-se para abordá-la enquanto dançava, quando Sprague agarrou seu braço e obrigou-o a sentar. Declan olhou-o irritado. Sprague apontou para Conan com um movimento de cabeça. Declan percebeu que Conan a tinha visto primeiro, logo a vez era dele. Ele respeitava muito sua amizade com Conan para não disputar mulher com o amigo.

Naquela noite Conan dormiu acompanhado pela bela dançarina. Na manhã seguinte, os quatro amigos seguiram para as florestas que circundavam o reino. Embrenharam-se na mata até acharem o rastro do bando de Marco. Antes do sol se por localizaram o covil dos ladrões. Conan incumbiu-se do assalto. Siobhan ficou de vigia. Sprague foi procurar o tesouro roubado, enquanto Declan encarregou-se de eliminar os sentinelas.

Conan logo chegou a uma caverna com dois guardas de segurança. Atirou sua faca em um deles, atingindo-o no peito, certeiro. O outro Conan enfrentou de mãos limpas. O ladrão ainda se empolgou achando que, porque tinha uma espada era páreo para Conan. Conan desviou-se facilmente de seu ataque e alcançou-lhe o pescoço, quebrando-o. Ao adentrar na câmara, Conan encontrou um homem dormindo.

_Acorde Marco, não gosto de matar homens dormindo. - Conan gritou.

O ladrão deu um salto e logo alcançou sua espada curva com a ponta quadrada. Ela era pesada, mas ele a manuseava com destreza. Conan empunhou sua espada e partiu para o ataque. Marco era um ótimo oponente, mas Conan já havia enfrentado e vencido os invencíveis. Logo Marco estava ao chão com a bota de Conan no seu pescoço. Conan decapitou-o. Com o tesouro encontrado e a cabeça de Marco exposta em um cepo, o resto da quadrilha de ladrões, fugiu. Os que resolveram ficar e lutar tombaram na ponta da espada de Declan.

Antes do amanhecer eles estavam de volta ao reino de Quezatl e entregaram ao rei o tesouro roubado, bem como a cabeça de Marco, o chefe dos ladrões.

_Você é assombroso Conan. Espero nunca tê-lo como inimigo. - O rei Coatl esta vivamente impressionado e assustado. Bateu palmas, chamando seus lacaios.

_Diga-me Conan, quatro ânforas de ouro pagam os seus serviços? - O rei perguntou, procurando encerrar seus negócios com Conan.

_Não majestade. - Respondeu Conan imponente.

Siobhan olhou preocupado para Conan. Sprague coçou a cabeça. Declan deu um grande sorriso e olhou para Conan como se somente agora reconhecesse o amigo.

_Eu aceito as quatro ânforas de ouro, mas também quero a dançarina. - Falou Conan seriamente.

Todos no salão de recepção ficaram perplexos. Coatl na mesma hora ordenou que trouxessem a dançarina Valéria. Esse era o nome da moça com pele de azeitona. Ela foi trazida por dois lacaios. Era belíssima, mesmo sem a roupa especial de dança. Trazia seus pertences em um saco que apertava contra o peito. Olhou para Conan temerosa.

_Escrava Valéria, você agora pertence a este homem. Não lhe é mais permitido permanecer no meu reino. Vá com ele e obedeça-o.

A pobre moça baixou a cabeça e aproximou-se de Conan, ficando um pouco atrás dele, sempre de cabeça baixa. Os cinco despediram-se do rei e retiraram-se.

Os três amigos de Conan ficaram conversando entre si, mas de vez em quando olhavam para a moça que ia na garupa do cavalo de Conan. Eles gostavam de mulheres, mas não lhes parecia certo arrastar uma delas em suas aventuras. Seria preferível escolher uma delas em cada cidade por onde passavam, e ir-se embora no dia seguinte deixando-a no seu próprio ambiente. Mulheres eram seres frágeis, não aguentavam longas cavalgadas.

Assim que saíram do perímetro daquele reino, Conan parou o cavalo. Os outros o imitaram.

_Valéria desça. - Conan ordenou-lhe. A moça obedeceu.

_Valéria, eu lhe devolvo sua liberdade. Não é mais minha escrava. Está livre para ir se quiser. - Falou Conan seriamente.

_Eu estou livre? Posso ir embora? O senhor não é mais meu dono?

_De agora em diante você é tão livre quanto eu. Pode ir e vir quando quiser, para onde quiser. - Conan falou tranquilamente.

_Muito obrigada senhor, muito obrigada. Há muito não vejo minha família. Tenho muitas saudades. Eles não vão acreditar quando me virem. Adeus. Rezarei pelo senhor. - Valéria virou-se e saiu correndo mata a dentro.

_Conan você não acha que isso foi estupidez? - Perguntou Siobhan.

Todos se viraram para olhá-lo. Era o tipo de coisa que esperariam de Declan, não dele.

_Quero dizer, se não queria a moça, por que a pediu ao rei? Ou se a queria, por que a libertou? - Siobhan realmente parecia não entender nada.

_Porque Conan está apaixonado. - Explicou-lhe Sprague.

_Ah! - Siobhan suspirou. Certas coisas ele custava a perceber.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... - Declan divertia-se com tudo isso. Olhava para Conan com pena e desprezo. Olhava para Siobhan apenas com desprezo.

Conan reconhecia que estava apaixonado, mas era mais que isso. Ele a amava e respeitava, por isso necessitou dar-lhe sua liberdade. Ele esperava que ela continuasse com ele, infelizmente não foi o que ela decidiu. Ele respeitou a decisão dela. Conan guardou as feições da moça em sua memória. Apesar de ter-lhe dado sua liberdade, Conan sentia como se ela lhe pertencesse, mesmo distante dele. Achava que ela deveria sentir-se da mesma forma. Prometeu a si mesmo procurar por Valéria quando se cansasse da vida de aventuras que levava.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**: _Valéria_

Valéria, a ex-escrava negra, recém libertada por Conan, corria o mais rápido que podia por caminhos antigos que ela sabia que a levariam para seu antigo lar. Ao longo da trilha ela foi reconhecendo árvores, descampados, cheiros e texturas. Logo avistou um aglomerado de casinhas. Seu coração transbordou de emoções por muito tempo represadas, ela chorava enquanto continuava a correr. Passou pela primeira casainha, depois a segunda, finalmente a terceira. Teve que parar, seu peito doía, não de cansaço, mas de emoção. Aproximou-se a passos cambaleantes da porta da pequena choupana.

_Mamãe? Eu voltei. Papai? Sou eu Valéria. - Ela falava num tom alto, sem gritar. Sua voz estava embargada pela emoção.

_Valéria! Não pode ser! Filha você voltou! - Falou um homem negro, com a cabeça branca, mas ainda rijo e forte. Valéria reconheceria esse homem em qualquer lugar do mundo. Sonhava com ele e sua mãe quase todos os dias.

_Papai! - Valéria correu até o pai e o abraçou forte, enquanto chorava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

_Minha filha, que bom que os deuses a mandaram para casa, a tempo de ver sua mãe. - Falou o pai de Valéria.

_Mamãe? O que houve com mamãe, pai? - Valéria ficou aflita.

_Sua mãe está muito doente. Nenhum curandeiro conseguiu reverter o malefício que se abateu sobre ela. - Disse o pai de Valéria tristemente.

Valéria foi levada para ver sua mãe. A velha mulher de cabelos cacheados e pele de ébano, estava emagrecida e respirava com dificuldade, fazendo barulho, suas perna e barriga estavam muito inchados, mas seu peito, braços e cabeça estavam só pele e ossos. Ela estava recostada em uma espécie de divã, com muitas almofadas nas costas. Não conseguia falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando viu a filha recém chegada.

Valéria aproximou-se da mãe e segurou suas mãos. Beijou as mãos de sua mãe enquanto chorava copiosamente. Seu pai aproximou-se e abraçou-a, dando tapinhas na sua cabeça e fazendo um som que significava: "já passou, tá tudo bem".

Nos dias que se seguiram, Valéria cuidou de sua mãe no leito de morte. Todos no povoado ficaram felizes por saberem-na liberta da escravidão. Algumas famílias ainda tinham filhas aprisionadas no palácio do rei, como escravas. Todas foram levadas em tenra idade, e de certo morreriam na escravidão, sem que suas famílias nunca mais a vissem.

Após alimentar e limpar sua mãe, Valéria recolheu-se ao seu quarto. Pegou uma bonequinha de madeira de entre seus pertences. A bonequinha simulava um pequeno homenzinho. Ela colocou o homenzinho a altura dos olhos e orou.

_Stacath, deuza de muita sabedoria, guarde esse homem bom, Conan, pois ele libertou esta serva. Proteja-o dos inimigos e eu lhe caçarei um gamo que imolarei em honra ao seu nome. Kulan Gath, guardião dos infernos, segure os malfeitores e os anjos-demônios ante a passagem de Conan por suas propriedades. Não lhe faça mal que eu lhe caçarei um lobo, que imolarei em honra ao seu nome. Nada de mal te acontecerá nobre Conan. Eu te protegerei.

Enquanto isso, muito distante dali, Conan e seus amigos estavam chegando na cidade de Dassama. Ela ficava em um planalto, numa região montanhosa. Era cercada por muralhas, e arqueiros a protegiam dia e noite. O rei de Dassama, Alibasson já conhecia a fama de Conan. Recebeu-os no seu palácio com cordialidade.

_Meu caro Conan, sua fama o precede. Tivemos notícias de que é um excelente guerreiro, e invencível em um campo de batalha. Precisamos de seus serviços em Dassama. - O rei começou a entrevista.

_Infelizmente não posso permanecer para sempre a seu serviço Majestade. - Conan diminuiu um pouco o entusiasmo do rei.

Sprague admirava a firmeza de Conan, embora teria ficado contente em permanecer naquela hospitaleira cidade por algum tempo. Siobhan estava distraído admirando os afrescos e mosaicos nas paredes. Ele ouviu a resposta de Conan e achou que o amigo se precipitou ao não aceitar uma estadia naquela cidade tão organizada. Declan parecia ser o único a concordar com a resposta de Conan, mas até mesmo ele gostaria de passar algumas semanas descansando e enchendo a cara em alguma taverna.

_O que eu tenho em mente, meu caro Conan é o seguinte: Que acha de você e seus companheiros treinarem uma milícia para mim? Temos tido problemas com os reinos vizinhos, e meu exército regular precisa de um apoio para guardar a cidade. - O rei falou e deu um pequeno sorrisinho com o canto da boca, ao perceber que Conan e seus amigos gostaram da idéia.

No dia seguinte Conan e seus amigos estavam na área reservada aos guerreiros para seus treinamentos. Os cidadãos daquela cidade haviam se voluntariado para a milícia. Havia cerca de duzentos homens ali. Candidatos de todos os tipos, idades, compleição física e nível de inteligência. Conan percebeu que teria muito trabalho pela frente. Seria uma dureza treinar aqueles homens na arte de guerrear e manter-se vivo.

_Conan, eu não acho que a maioria desses homens sobreviva a um combate corpo a corpo. - Observou Sprague.

_Não se preocupe Sprague, eu mesmo irei treiná-los para que fiquem bem encorpados. - Conan tratou de sossegá-lo.

_Conan você está brincando não é? Olhe só esses lavradores. Eles nunca empunharam uma espada na vida. Só terão alguma chance se lutarem com forcados. - Reclamou Declan.

_Não se antecipe Declan. Primeiro eles adquirirão músculos, depois Siobhan os ensinará a manejar armas. - Conan tentou acalmar os ânimos.

_Siobhan? Agora eu estou preocupado. - Declan não apreciava Siobhan tanto quanto o outro merecia.

_Declan vai fazer o que? Sim porque a única coisa que ele sabe fazer é puxar briga. - Agora era Siobhan se estranhando com Declan.

_Declan ensinará o combate corpo a corpo. - Conan tentava impor ordem.

_O que? Você está brincando. - Declan sempre reclamando.

_E eu, o que eu faço Conan? - Sprague tentava cooperar.

_Você ensinará estratégia Sprague. - Conan achou que havia dividido bem as tarefas.

Se Conan pudesse, selecionaria três homens e os outros duzentos mandaria para casa, mas ele não tinha esse poder. Teria que trabalhar aqueles velhos, jovens imberbes, baixos, gordos, esquálidos e defeituosos homens. Até transformá-los em algo parecido com soldados. Conan dirigiu-se à massa de milicianos.

_Eu trabalharei agora com vocês. Eu os transformarei em homens fortes e robustos, capazes de aguentar as durezas de uma guerra. Minha primeira lei é: A partir de agora comam o dobro do que comiam antigamente. Com o trabalho pesado que vão encarar, necessitarão de muita energia.

_Senhor Conan, posso falar? - Um homem baixo e com roupas rotas se manifestou.

_Fale só se for importante. Senão permaneça calado. - Conan o advertiu.

_Senhor Conan, em nossa casa não há comida. Nós estávamos passando fome. Pensávamos que aqui receberíamos comida de graça. Por isso vieram tantos homens. - O baixinho falou envergonhado, mas a massa de milicianos o apoiou.

_Isso é mal. Sem comida não há milícia. - Conan afastou-se e reuniu-se com seus amigos. _Acho que terei que procurar o rei. Vocês três façam esses homens caminharem e nadarem. Não deve ser muito difícil. - Conan avisou seus amigo e montou seu cavalo para ir ao palácio do rei.

_Bem já que Conan nos deixou encarregados de treinar estes bundas moles, vamos começar. - Declan entusiamou-se com a possibilidade de fazer alguns homens sofrerem.

_Declan, vá devagar. Estes homens nunca guerrearam. Nós temos que treiná-los e não matá-los. - Siobhan avisou-o enquanto corria para alcançá-lo.

_Declan, nós apenas os faremos andar e nadar, entendido? - Sprague tentava controlar a situação.

Declan formou dois grupos de 100 homens. Os primeiros 100 ele mandou caminhar por 50 km. Os outros 100 ele mandou nadar 50 km, em um riozinho que havia por ali. Declan e Siobhan acompanharam os homens na caminhada. Sprague acompanhou os 100 homens na natação.

_Vamos seus palermas, força nessas pernas. Andem não se arrastem. Vamos. - Declan estava empolgado com o trabalho.

_Declan venha aqui. - Siobhan gritava do fim da coluna de homens.

_Pare de me amolar seu mariamole. Estou ocupado liderando estes homens. - Declan preferia trabalhar sozinho do que com Siobhan.

Siobhan veio correndo até ele. Se havia algo bom em Siobhan era o fato de ele nunca ficar magoado com as declarações dos amigos.

_Declan, tem algo errado com um dos homens. É melhor você dar uma olhada. - Falou Siobhan aflito.

Declan achou melhor atender-lhe o pedido, senão tinha medo que o outro começasse a chorar. Correu até um aglomerado de milicianos. No centro da roda havia um homem idoso, roxo, duro e com as duas mãos agarrando fortemente o peito. O homem estava morto.

_Já vi isso acontecer antes. É coração fraco. Ele não resistiu à caminhada. - Declan esperou que todos voltassem a sua posição inicial, mas os homens estavam mais interessados no morto.

_Voltem às suas posições, o treino ainda não acabou. - Declan não foi ouvido.

Os milicianos carregaram o homem morto no alto das cabeças e levaram-no em direção ao centro comunitário.

_Declan acho que o treino acabou. Deixe esse povo velar pelo seu amigo. Amanhã continuaremos. - Siobhan falava o óbvio.

Declan chutou um pedregulho de raiva. Sprague teve melhor sorte com seus nadadores. Nenhum morreu.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Theresa**

Conan conseguiu que o Rei Alibasson enviasse alimentos para os homens, que estavam em treinamento para compor a milícia. Sprague passava os dias desenhando estratégias de combate em pergaminhos. Quando Conan estava ausente, ele assumia os treinamentos dos homens e observava atentamente aqueles que se mostravam mais indispostos com os exercícios físicos. Ele queria evitar mais mortes.

Conan obrigava os homens a andar, nadar, cortar lenha, quebrar e carregar pedras, cavar, etc. Ele tinha intenção de desenvolver os músculos daqueles lavradores estropiados. Após a segunda semana desse condicionamento intenso, Conan resolveu dispensar aqueles que continuavam desmaiando. Mandou 20 homens embora. Ao saber das últimas baixas, o rei chamou-o ao palácio.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu o contratei para treinar os meus homens e não para mandá-los para suas casas, porque estão fracos. - O rei Alibasson estava possesso.

_Estes homens não aguentaram fazer simples exercícios físicos. Eles não durariam um minuto no campo de batalha. - Conan falou duramente.

Qualquer outro diante do rei, já teria ficado receoso pela própria vida. Qualquer outro diante de Conan, já teria se ajoelhado e pedido clemência.

_Se eles têm que morrer que seja no campo de batalha defendendo meu reino. - Alibasson estava de pé, falando cuspindo.

_Seus homens não prestam. Chame suas mulheres para defendê-lo. Conan não iria discutir com um rei ignorante. Ficou de pé e já ia se retirando da audiência.

_Espere. Você tem razão. Admita mulheres na milícia. Forme um pelotão de amazonas. - O rei agora parecia satisfeito.

Conan achou que o rei havia perdido o senso de ridículo, mas não seria ele a dizer isso ao rei. Fez uma deferência com a cabeça e se retirou. Cerca de 100 mulheres, das que não estavam sangrando, nem grávidas, nem velhas ou jovens demais, foram convocadas por Conan. Ele escolheu entre estas, as mais altas, musculosas e com feições e gestos masculinos. Dispensou a metade delas.

O rei ficou contente. Trocara 20 por 50. Apesar de saber que mulheres são naturalmente mais frágeis que os homens, Conan ministrou o mesmo treinamento para ambos os grupos. Muitas mulheres revelaram-se iguais ou superiores a seus colegas do sexo oposto. Conan havia encontrado suas amazonas.

Uma delas destacava-se pela constituição robusta e resistência física. Era alta e musculosa. Tinha o rosto rosado de maçãs salientes, e os cabelos crespos. O raciocínio claro e objetivo. Não se exasperava à toa, nem deixava os colegas brigarem entre si. Chamavam-na Theresa. Conan pensava intimamente em torná-la responsável pela milícia.

_Diga-me Theresa, o que acha de ser a capitã deste grupo de milicianos?

A corpulenta mulher olhou risonha para Conan.

_Seria muito honroso para mim, mas penso que estes homens não aceitariam a minha autoridade. Perderíamos muito tempo tentando provar o meu valor. É melhor escolher o líder natural deles, como aquele sujeito ali. - Theresa apontou para um sujeito atarracado, com a cabeça vermelha, de pouco cabelo, que estava rindo com os outros homens.

Conan observou-o também. Conhecia o tipo. Falastrão, beberrão, tinha alguma força física e gostava de se impor. De algum modo o homem o lembrava Declan.

_Ele não durará muito. - Conan vaticinou.

_Bem, quando isso acontecer pensarei no cargo de capitã. - Theresa encerrou a conversa sorrindo.

No final do treinamento de condicionamento físico, Conan liberou os mais fortes e resistentes para a próxima fase que seria ensinada por Siobhan, "uso de armas". O restante continuou com a alimentação reforçada e os trabalhos braçais. Theresa também foi liberada para o treinamento de Siobhan.

_Muito bem seus molengas, vamos conhecer algumas armas. Estes são tipos de lanças. Estas são chamadas Sarissas. Estes tipos têm de 3 a 5 m e servem para atingir inimigos em até 50 m de distância. Estas outras lanças são chamadas Pilos, são menores que as Sarissas e compostas de parte de ferro, e parte de madeira. Servem para atingir escudos inimigos e inutilizá-los. Estas outras lanças são chamadas Piques. São muito resistentes e podem derrubar cavaleiros. Vocês aprenderão a manejá-las. - Siobhan estava entusiasmado com sua nova atribuição de instrutor.

_Não acha que eles irão realmente guerrear com lanças, acha Siobhan? - Declan, que estava encostado a uma árvore, fazia pouco caso do entusiasmo do amigo.

_Acho sim, Declan. São as armas mais simples e com um efeito letal considerável. - Siobhan estava calmo.

_Ora não perca tempo com lanças, ensine-os logo a manejarem espadas. - Declan não escondia o desprezo pelo trabalho do amigo.

_Mais tarde eles pegarão em espadas, não agora. - Siobhan observava os homens murmurarem sobre o valor do treinamento.

_Você está esperando que estes imprestáveis cresçam e fiquem espertos? É melhor sentar pois a espera é longa.

_Se não se opõe, Declan, gostaríamos de aprender a manejar lanças agora. Futuramente aprenderemos a manejar outras armas. - Theresa manifestava-se, interrompendo a querela.

_Ora vejam só, se não é a mulher-macho defendendo o professor de lanças. - Declan falava fazendo gestos, ridicularizando tanto Theresa quanto Siobhan.

Os milicianos riam da pantomima. Conan aproximou-se e puxou Declan pelo braço a um canto.

_Declan, enquanto estivermos neste trabalho de instrutores, você não irá atrapalhar nenhum de nós ou os milicianos, entendeu bem? Ou eu esquecerei que é meu amigo. - Conan falou incisivamente.

_Tudo bem Conan, não precisa se preocupar. Cuidarei de minha vida de agora em diante. - Declan sustentou o olhar de Conan. Ele sabia que estava sendo incoveniente, e que quando Conan não reconhecia alguém como amigo, a vida dessa pessoa não valia mais nada.

_Ótimo Declan. Espero não ter mais este tipo de problema.

_Eu também não Conan.

Conan afastou-se. Foi supervisionar os milicianos cavando. Achou que se não arranjasse logo uma atividade para Declan, ele ficaria impossível. Conan resolveu selecionar novamente entre os homens que estava treinando para liberá-los para a próxima fase. Selecionou seus homens mais fortes e os liberou para a aula de Declan. Combate corpo a corpo.

Declan ria como um ladrão que recebe a chave do tesouro real. Ele iniciaria o treinamento no dia seguinte. Na manhã seguinte, Declan mandou os milicianos fazerem uma roda espaçosa, e sentarem-se no chão.

_Como vão soldadinhos? Eu me chamo Declan, caso já não saibam. Bem vindos ao massacre.

_Foi você que fez o velho Titahi morrer de tanto andar? - Perguntou um dos milicianos, forte como um touro.

_Foi! Tem algo a me dizer sobre isso? - Declan o enfrentou.

O homem calou-se, mas marcou mentalmente o rosto de Declan.

_Eu vou ensiná-los a lutar. Terão que fazê-lo se quiserem continuar vivos. O nome disso é Pankratos. Regra nº 1: Não é permitido morder no treinamento. Regra nº 2: Não é permitido enfiar o dedo no olho durante o treinamento. Regra nº 3: Inutilize o adversário. Regra nº 4: Não mate o adversário durante o treinamento. Você aí grandão, venha aqui.

Declan chamou o miliciano com o qual falara há pouco. Escalou-o para ser seu oponente na primeira demonstração. Os dois ficaram no centro da roda. Estavam usando pouca roupa com o tórax despido. Após ficarem se encarando por algum tempo, Declan percebeu que o homem não iria atacá-lo. Começou então a falar.

_A primeira coisa que devem fazer é derrubar o adversário, assim. - Ao dizer isso Declan avançou rapidamente na cintura do homem, agarrando-o e arrastando-o para o chão. O homem pego de surpresa mal reagiu. Declan aproveitou para montá-lo. _A segunda é inutilizá-lo, assim. - Declan deu um soco no queixo do outro, desacordando-o. Declan então levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos homens. _Isto foi fácil, pois vocês não são lutadores. Em combate real, vocês já estariam mortos. Por enquanto vamos treinar ataque e montada. Esqueçam a parte do soco.

Os homens rapidamente formaram pares, e passaram a derrubar um ao outro. Declan pegou sua bolsa de água e derramou na cara do miliciano que estava desacordado. O homem recobrou os sentidos. Distante dali, no alto de uma árvore, um homem observava tudo. Era um espião inimigo. Passaria a informação de que Conan da Ciméria e seus amigos estavam treinando uma milícia para o rei Alibasson de Dassama. Os sentinelas no alto das muralhas não deram atenção a um indivíduo que aparentemente estava apanhando frutas.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** _O cerco de Dassama_

Naquela noite o comandante do exército de Rycus, reino vizinho e inimigo de Dassama, estava reunido com seu rei para decidir sobre o futuro ataque a seus vizinhos. Conan ainda estava trabalhando condicionamento físico, enquanto Siobhan estava ensinando manejo de lanças. Declan sempre aproveitava para surrar um ou outro miliciano em suas demonstrações de combate corpo a corpo.

Sprague tinha algumas idéias do que ensinar sobre estratégias de combate. Deu uma vistoria nas muralhas que protegiam Dassama, e na posição que os sentinelas ocupavam. Chegou à conclusão que o rei tinha razão em querer formar uma milícia, pois sua defesa era deficiente. Sprague suspeitava que mesmo que toda a população de Dassama fosse composta de soldados, ainda assim seria difícil resistir a um cerco feito por um exército poderoso. A cidade iria cair com certeza. Não havia como prevenir isso, a não ser rezar que esse dia estivesse bem distante.

_Conan, eu analisei a defesa militar de Dassama. Ela não presta.

_Seja mais claro.

_Quando houver um ataque à cidade, ela irá cair.

_Muito bem, o que pode ser feito?

_Nada. Talvez ajoelhar-se e pedir clemência.

_Bem e o que podemos fazer para retardar a queda de Dassama?

_Se fortificarem as muralhas e colocarem mais arqueiros, retardarão a invasão da cidade.

_Certo. Sprague, nós fomos contratados para treinar uma milícia e não para lutarmos numa guerra por esse reino, contudo falarei ao rei sobre suas impressões.

Conan procurou o rei Alibasson, que estava se divertindo com suas concubinas e ficou muito chateado por ter que interromper seu lazer, para falar com aquele bárbaro.

_O que deseja Conan?

_Um de meus amigos, Sprague esteve vistoriando a defesa militar de Dassama. Ele não gostou do que viu. Suas mulharas são ineficientes. Seria melhor fortificá-las e dispor mais arqueiros nas balaustradas. E mesmo isso talvez não possa evitar a invasão de Dassama, majestade.

_Meu caro Conan, temos que ser pragmáticos. Como eu posso fortificar as muralhas, se meus construtores estão na milícia? Agradeço a preocupação e interesse, mas eu tenho conselheiros e comandantes militares para me advertir. Que tal ocupar-se daquilo para o qual foi contratado?

_Um rei sábio não dispensa um conselho sensato, principalmente quando diz respeito à defesa de seu reino. Com licença majestade.

Conan retirou-se achando que o rei Alibasson era um idiota. O rei ficou achando que Conan era um cretino impertinente. Conan procurou Sprague para contar-lhe do resultado de sua audiência com o rei.

_Como foi Conan?

_O homem apesar de rei tem minhocas na cabeça. Ele não fará nada.

_Conan, se Dassama for atacada enquanto estivermos aqui, seremos mortos.

_Talvez morramos, mas jamais fugiremos como um cão covarde com o rabo entre as pernas.

_Temos que tomar uma providência então.

_Acha que pode iniciar sua parte do treinamento da milícia amanhã?

_Claro.

_Então treine-os em estratégia de resistência a um cerco. É o melhor que podemos fazer.

_Estive observando a amazona Theresa, ela daria uma excelente comandante.

_Concordo. Ela acha que não será aceita pelos homens, mas teremos que passar por cima dessas besteiras.

_Devíamos inteirar Declan e Siobhan sobre tudo isso.

_Vamos lá.

Conan contou tudo a Declan e Siobhan, que se prontificaram a ajudar de alguma forma. Conan nomeou Theresa comandante da milícia, perante todos os homens. Eles ficaram tão surpresos com a decisão de Conan, que não reagiram à notícia de que iriam reportar-se a uma mulher daquele momento em diante.

Sprague iniciou sua parte no treinamento: Estratégia na resistência ao cerco. Siobhan passou a treinar os homens no manejo em arco e flecha. Declan passou a ensinar golpes mortais. Conan diminuiu a quantidade de trabalhos braçais, para disponibilizar mais homens para os outros treinamentos. Parecia que ele adivinhava que uma guerra se aproximava. Alguns homens ficavam confusos com a quantidade de informações que recebiam. Theresa pareceu perceber que algo muito importante estava para acontecer.

_Conan, eu tenho notado toda essa movimentação e o senso de urgência de seus amigos. Diga-me se estou enganada, nós seremos atacados?

_Theresa, não sabemos de nada ainda. Digamos apenas que nossos ossos chacoalham com a vibração de guerra no chão. Talvez estejamos enganados, mas é melhor estarmos prevenidos.

_O que você espera que aconteça Conan?

_Um cerco, por um exército poderoso. Não há como resistir ou sobreviver. Apenas faremos nosso melhor, e se tivermos que morrer lutando, é o que faremos.

_Terei orgulho em lutar ao seu lado, Conan da Ciméria.

_Obrigado.

Os dias se passavam e a milícia ia ficando melhor preparada. O rei ouviu boatos de que Conan e seus amigos estavam treinando a milícia para resistirem a um cerco. Ficou possesso. Ele não dera nenhuma ordem nesse sentido, se havia alguém em Dassama que tinha autoridade para declarar estado de alerta máximo, era ele e não um bárbaro mercenário. Mandou chamar Conan para uma audiência.

_O que você acha que está fazendo? O rei aqui sou eu.

_O rei é você majestade, mas não está agindo com um homem sensato. Tudo o que estamos fazendo é o melhor para Dassama, e mesmo assim talvez seja inútil.

_O que? Ainda essa história de que nossas muralhas não resistem a um cerco? Você é um jumento de incompetência, Bárbaro. Você não sabe nada sobre nossa história. Sempre sobrevivemos a cercos.

_Falou bem majestade. Sua história passada. Só que estamos no tempo presente. Os exércitos são mais estruturados e equipados. Sua muralha não é inexpugnável. A dúvida não é se ela vai cair, a dúvida é quando ela vai cair.

_Seu... Idiota! Não o quero mais em meu reino. Ponha-se daqui para fora, você e seus amigos. Tem o direito a receber pelo trabalho realizado, mas não tolero mais sua presença aqui. Partam imediatamente.

Teria sido muito fácil para Conan sacar sua espada e destronar aquele rei decapitando-o, mas Conan agora guiava-se por códigos e normas. Uma delas era não gastar seu tempo com pessoas tolas e imbecis. Se o rei queria aprender pelo modo mais doloroso, que assim fosse. Ele iria chamar seus companheiros e se retiraria. Assim foi.

Despediram-se da milícia e deram adeus a Dassama. Um pobre homem que estava apanhando frutas em uma árvore, do lado de fora do reino, ficou muito eufórico com esta novidade. Ele rapidamente retirou-se daquela paragem e procurou o comandante do exército de Rycus para contar-lhe as novidades.

Dois dias depois o reino acordou com os sentinelas alvoroçados, tocando cornetas e correndo atordoados para avisar ao rei do rápido avanço de um exército, em direção às muralhas de Dassama. Eram cerca de 1000 homens. Alguns choravam antevendo a morte certa. Theresa ouviu o murmurinho e rapidamente convocou a milícia. Eles avançaram para as muralhas, armados de arco e flecha e lanças.

Theresa vestiu-se rapidamente com os paramentos de comandante, e surgiu altiva para liderar aqueles homens. O rei limitou-se a balbuciar "_não é possível, isso não está acontecendo_". Seu exército preparou-se para a contenda e alinharam-se do lado de fora das muralhas, para retardarem o avanço do inimigo. O comandante de seu exército, preparou seu espírito para a morte garantida.

Os conselheiros do rei avisaram-no que deveria abandonar a cidade, disfarçado de mendigo, pois caso o rei inimigo o encontrasse, iria colocar sua cabeça em um cepo, para vangloriar-se da vitória sobre Dassama e sobre o rei Alibasson. Assim fez o rei. Um terço do exército inimigo alinhou-se ao redor das muralhas. O exército de Dassama lutou bravamente. Eles caíram lutando e levaram muitos guerreiros inimigos com eles, mas não resistiram ao segundo levante de ataque.

O cerco iniciou-se e só não acabou rapidamente porque a milícia resistiu bravamente. Os milicianos usaram arco e flechas, lanças, cataputas com pedras e petróleo. Theresa organizou a resistência inteligentemente, mesmo sem nunca ter atuado em uma guerra. Então quando o terceiro levante de ataque parecia que iria passar como um carro de guerra sobre as muralhas de Dassama, surgiram quatro guerreiros, paramentados para a guerra, armados de arco e flecha e espadas.

Eles sozinhos enfrentaram e derrubaram uma centena de guerreiros inimigos. Um deles, de cabelos e barba prateadas, caiu vencido, com uma lança atravessada no seu pescoço. Os outros conseguiram recuar até as muralhas. Não conseguiram evitar que um enorme aríete fosse usado sobre os portais de Dassama, ou que os guerreiros inimigos conseguissem escalar as muralhas. Eles então iniciaram uma luta encarniçada, corpo-a-corpo com os guerreiros inimigos, ultilizando todo material e arma disponível, de clavas, a archotes, escudos e elmos.

Os milicianos abandonaram as balaustradas e entranharam-se no combate corpo-a-corpo. Theresa resistia bem, mas ao ver um arqueiro inimigo mirar em Conan, desviou sua atenção da sua própria luta para atingir o arqueiro com uma lança. Theresa foi decapitada pela espada de um capitão de exército. A maior parte da milícia foi dizimada. Apenas três guerreiros titânicos e um punhado de milicianos continuavam combatendo.

O castelo já havia sido saqueado, a corte do rei Alibasson jazia morta. As velhas e crianças ainda corriam gritando pelas vielas e catacumbas, tentando fugir dos agressores. Dassama ardia em fogo. O mais alto dos guerreiros daquela milícia resolveu abrir uma rota de fuga. Levou seus guerreiros até uns cavalos que estavam escondidos em um ponto obscuro, e resolveu colocar alguns guerreiros na garupa.

_Não, Conan da Ciméria. Não iremos com você.

_Deixem de ser estúpidos está tudo perdido.

_Por isso mesmo. Nossas famílias, nossos amigos, nossa cidade... Perdemos tudo. Não fugiremos ao nosso destino.

_Muito bem, aquele dentre vocês que ainda tiver amor a vida, pode vir comigo e com meus amigos.

Todos ficaram calados.

_Seus deuses terão orgulho de vocês. Adeus.

Conan, Sprague e Declan passaram galopando velozmente pelo exército inimigo. Um pouco antes dos portais destruídos estava preparada uma armadilha. Haviam fincado lanças no chão. Elas matariam os cavalos que passassem por elas. Conan viu isso e pegou um mastro que apanhou pelo caminho, atirou-o contra as lanças que estavam diante de si, destruindo-as, com isso passou facilmente.

Um dos cavaleiros, com longos cabelos e cavanhaque negro, não teve tanta sorte, seu cavalo foi transpassado e caiu, atirando-o de encontro aos guerreiro inimigos que o apararam na ponta de suas espadas. O outro cavaleiro deu um salto olímpico com seu cavalo sobre as lanças fincadas no chão. Os seteiros ainda tentaram acertá-lo, mas se poderia dizer que ele tinha a proteção de um anjo ou de um demônio, nenhuma flecha o acertou.

Declan e Conan continuaram cavalgando por muitas horas ainda, até seus cavalos desabarem de puro cansaço. Então eles procuraram esconder os cavalos e a si mesmos, pois suspeitavam que o exército inimigo viesse em seu encalço.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** _Viagens_

Após a fuga de Dassama, nossos heróis seguiram viagem para bem longe. Haviam perdido seus melhores amigos e alguns dos mais valentes e heróicos guerreiros que já tinham conhecido. Aqueles homens haviam escolhido morrer em combate, pois aquele era seu reino. Seus amigos e familiares estavam tombados no chão ensanguentado, enquanto Dassama ardia em chamas, não parecendo leal e nobre a eles que pudessem ou devessem escapar com vida. Conan respeitava isso, mas ele e Declan escolheram sobreviver.

_Conan, acho que deveríamos dar uma trégua para os cavalos. Eles não aguentarão mais nesse ritmo. - Declan estava cansado.

Seu cavalo estava cansado. Sabia que a vontade de Conan era férrea. Por ela, eles iriam cavalgar sem parar por 2 dias contínuos, mas até mesmo Conan sabia que os cavalos não aguentariam.

_Está bem Declan. Pararemos no sopé daquela montanha.

Declan estava barbudo, crostoso e suas roupas podres. Seu cavalo não estava em melhor estado. Conan também estava barbudo. Quando os insetos passaram a circundar suas roupas encharcadas de sangue ressecado, ele simplesmente despiu-se e queimou-as. Improvisou sua capa de pele de animais para criar uma tanga rústica, que amarrou com tiras de couro e metal. Não se incomodou em fazer uma camisa, ficando com o torso nu. Os animais estavam muito cansados de tanto cavalgar. Conan sabia que eles poderiam morrer de exaustão. Antes de Declan lamuriar-se, Conan já havia se decidido por aquela parada.

Pararam no sopé da montanha. Conan deu água para seu cavalo, sendo imitado por Declan. A seguir ele foi procurar caça para preparar uma refeição. Logo mais trouxe um coelho. Estripou-o e assou-o em um espeto. Declan se viu obrigado a retirar suas roupas podres e jogá-las longe. Enrolou-se em sua capa de pele de animal e saiu amarrando o corpo com tiras de couro. Ficou parecido com um urso todo amarrado. Conan não conteve o riso ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

_Pode rir Conan, mas não serei eu que irei tiritar de frio por não ter camisa. - Declan resmungou.

_Declan, eu sou um homem das montanhas do norte, eu não sinto frio. - Conan pegou sua faca e passou-a no rosto, retirando a barba.

Declan olhou-o e pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas tinha medo de se ferir. Achou melhor fazê-lo quando chegassem em uma cidade, onde um servo treinado poderia fazer um barbear decente. No dia seguinte, Conan resolveu subir a montanha. Saiu puxando seu cavalo por uma trilha improvisada, montanha acima. Declan vinha logo atrás. Subiram tão alto que logo havia névoas no meio do caminho, dando a impressão de que andavam sobre nuvens. O clima era bem frio e Declan sentía-se intimamente feliz que estivesse todo coberto de peles e Conan não.

Então começou a neblinar. Conan raciocinou que logo todos ficariam encharcados e passariam a noite enregelados. Procurou então um abrigo natural para proteger-se daquela chuvinha fina. Encontrou uma caverna na parede da montanha. Era espaçosa o suficiente para caberem inclusive os cavalos. Passaram o resto do dia e a noite ali. Conan conseguiu fazer uma fogueira e isso diminuiu o frio. Declan teria rido dele, se ele mesmo não estivesse todo molhado e tiritando de frio.

Conan achou melhor ficar de guarda durante a noite, pois outros animais poderiam querer usar a caverna como abrigo natural. Apenas lobos apareceram, mas eles não ousaram aproximar-se. Quando Conan achou que Declan já havia dormido o suficiente, ele o chamou para que ficasse de vigia enquanto Conan iria dormir. Declan ainda estava sonolento, e pensava em voltar a dormir, quando ouviu o uivo de um lobo. Despertou de vez. Achou melhor acordar Conan, caso houvesse uma matilha.

_Conan, acorde. Há lobos aqui.

_Eu sei. - Disse um sonolento Conan.

_Então acorde homem, eles podem nos atacar a qualquer momento.

_Se eles fizerem isso, mate-os e não me amole mais.- Conan disse isso e virou-se para o outro lado.

_Você é um imprestável, hein Conan? Eu sozinho tenho que dar conta de uma matilha de lobos famintos e carniceiros.

_Pare de resmungar Siobhan. - Conan reclamou sonolento antes de começar a roncar.

Declan percebeu que ele o comparara com o amigo morto. Interessante que quando em vida, ele nunca tolerara Siobhan, e agora depois de sua morte, estava assumindo o típico comportamento do amigo. Será que o espírito do amigo o acompanhava? Não, eles viviam brigando o tempo todo. Por que será que Siobhan escolheria justamente ele para acompanhar? E Sprague? Por onde andaria o espírito do nobre amigo? E a amazona Theresa, que deu sua vida para proteger Conan? O cerco de Dassama permaneceria ainda por muito tempo em sua mente.

Declan piscou e sentiu o cheiro de carniça e urina forte. Instintivamente brandiu sua espada em volta, antes mesmo de ver no que acertava. A cabeça do lobo rolou aos seus pés. Declan continuou usando sua espada e matando mais lobos, enquanto a matilha o rodeava e rosnava para ele, com a saliva grossa e fedida escorrendo por suas presas. Logo mais o chão estava todo encharcado de sangue e restos de animais. Conan acordou com os ganidos e rosnados.

_Declan, você tinha que fazer essa sujeira perto da minha cama? - Reclamou Conan já empunhando sua espada para matar mais lobos.

_Pare de resmungar Conan, eu que fiz todo o serviço sujo para que você dormisse.

_É, mas agora teremos que ir embora de madrugada, antes que todo esse sangue atraia outros animais. - Dizendo isso Conan recolheu suas coisas e amarrou tudo em sua montaria.

Declan o imitou. Logo estavam se retirando com os cavalos, enquanto a matilha remanescente devorava os restos dos outros lobos. Eles saíram então para a noite congelante, negra e silenciosa. Não havia lua. Algum tempo depois o sol nasceu e as coisas pareceram melhores. Conan estava com os lábios roxos e sua pele parecia azulada. Frequentemente dava tapas no próprio peito e em sua face, para que o sangue circulasse. Declan sentia-se um pouco melhor que Conan, pois estava completamente envolto em peles, mas não tinha ânimo de rir da desgraça do amigo.

Alcançaram o outro lado da montanha e começaram a descida. Caçaram outro animalzinho para comerem naquele dia. Ainda estavam na montanha quando a noite os alcançou novamente. Procuraram outra caverna para passarem mais essa noite. Conan fez uma fogueira no interior da caverna e estranhou a ausência de ruídos e cheiros de animais. Resolveu permanecer de guarda pela maior parte do tempo. Muitas horas depois, o sangue ferveu em suas veias. Ele podia sentir que estava em perigo.

Estava sentado próximo à fogueira. Desembainhou a espada e não perdeu tempo acordando Declan. Seja lá o que fosse, estava perto. Conan podia sentir o bote se aproximando. Instintivamente jogou-se para o lado, rolou e ficou de pé em posição de luta. Foi bem a tempo. Uma lança passara no local onde antes estava sua cabeça.

_Declan! Estamos sendo atacados. - Mal deu tempo de falar, outra lança fora arremeçada contra Conan que desviou-se e a aparou com a mão.

Virou-a e arremessou-a na direção de onde viera. Logo ouviu-se um "Uhhh", e um barulho surdo de corpo que cai. Declan já se levantara e fora empurrado por Conan para que se desviasse de outra possível lança. Então o velho espírito guerreiro falou mais forte. Declan gritou como um urso feroz e arremeteu de espada em punho contra os agressores que ainda estavam na escuridão. Conan imitou-lhe o gesto, mesmo o achando idiota.

Logo estavam frente a frente com guerreiros vestidos com peles de animais e armados de lanças e porretes. Eles eram barbudos e tinham dentes negros. Poderiam dizer que pareciam crias de lobos. Eles eram ferozes, mas não se comparavam a selvageria de Conan e Declan. Cedo estavam todos mortos.

Conan e Declan seguiram caminho montanha abaixo. Logo atingiram o sopé e depararam-se com campos verdejantes. Pararam o tempo suficiente para que os cavalos se alimentassem e Declan pudesse remodelar sua roupa, agora visivelmente muito quente. Ele adotou o modelo de tanga de Conan. Caçaram para comer e pernoitaram por lá. Pela manhã seguiram viagem. Quando encontraram um lago de águas cristalinas, encheram os cantis, deixaram os cavalos matarem a sede e tomaram o primeiro banho em semanas.

A barba de Declan já estava dura e seus cabelos pareciam tijolos. Os longos e lisos cabelos de Conan pareciam ser imunes a acumular sujeira, mas ele banhou-se com gosto. Quando estavam descansados, limpos e alimentados, seguiram viagem rumo ao oeste. Muito longe dali, uma ex-escrava fazia um ritual de imolação de um gamo para o Deus dos infernos, pedindo proteção para seu amado Conan.

Um pouco mais perto dali, um homem vestido de capa andrajosa e cajado, indumentária de pobre mendigo, andava lentamente por estradas de chão batido, faminto e sedento, quando foi abordado por ladrões. Foi surrado e morto a pauladas. Sua única posse era um anel de ouro com a insignia do extinto reino de Dassama. Os ladrões não suspeitaram que tivessem assassinado um monarca.

**Fim do Capítulo**


End file.
